Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by peaceandhearts
Summary: You love her, you really do. But does she love you? My take on Samchel.2x19 and over.


**A/N: Hey, so I came up with this idea 1am last night and I had to write it. I've really fallen in love with Samchel and they have the potential to be an amazing couple. I was so upset when Sam/Mercedes happened, so I hope there's alot of Samchel next season. this is kinda my take on the last couple of episodes but with a Samchel edge to it. Any mistakes in here are mine. like I said I wrote this at 1am last night and I might have made a few mistakes. And I'm sorry if you get confused. My writing can be very confusing. **

**Hope you enjoy the one shot!**

**I don't own Glee or the song used in this story. **

**Rahma xx **

* * *

><p>You can't really pinpoint where, when or why you fell in love with Rachel Berry. You just love her. You try to think about how loud, obnoxious and selfish she can be; how that's suppose to be somewhat of a turn off for you, but honestly it's not. It's what attracts you to her. Her laughs, her voice, her hair, her legs, even her argyle skirts and animals sweaters. They captivate your attention, <em>especially<em> those legs in them short as hell skirts. So when Rachel Berry asks you to prom, it takes all your will power to say no. You just can't afford to take her to prom, so you tell her that she isn't your type, and walk away, watching her face drop. Suddenly the Chap Stick she gave you burns a hole in your pocket and you feel so freakin guilty. You swear with all your might, that you will stop loving Rachel Berry.

Unfortunately, fate has a different plan for you. She and Finn come over to your motel room and give you back your guitar that you sold. She tells you that you need the music and you begin to cry. You want to hug her and you see her leaning towards you, but your sister beats her to the chase , but you still can't keep your eyes off of her, even if they are filled with tears. You look at Rachel and see how truly beautiful she is. Inside and out.

After that day, Rachel would visit afterschool and bring something for Stacey and Stevie with her. She would help you with your homework and just sit around and baby sit Stacey and Stevie for you when you have to work late at night. You're truly grateful and wonder how you could ever repay her. She waves you off and laughs telling you that it's no trouble and that she's always there when you need her. You run a hand through your shabby blond hair (you can't really afford a haircut) and tell her that there has to be anything he could do, so she asks you to prom again, you're hesitant but she tells you about the $20 budget and you can't help but agree.

Prom, you realize, was an amazing night. Rachel looked so beautiful and you couldn't help that smug feeling when Finn looks like he's about to hit you in your face. You spend the whole night dancing with Rachel, unless either one of you is performing. She sings Jar of Hearts and you see the looks she aims at Finn and you hope that she is truly over him because you're truly in love with her. You still keep the pictures from the photo booth in your wallet.

It's a Friday when she comes up to you in school and asks you to come over her house for dinner and a movie. You wonder if she's asking you out on a date but you're scarred to ask in case it's not. So that night you go over her house and have dinner with her and her dads. Her dads are friendly and easy going. Rachel tells you about her future and how much she loves Broadway, you tell her (and her dads) about how much you love astronomy and about how you can speak Na'vi and about how Avatar is your favourite movie. You do some impressions and you see her laugh and giggle. You realize that she is the first person in Lima who hasn't insulted you for being a dork.

After dinner, you go up to her room and she puts on Avatar just for you, she tells you. She sits on her bed and pats the seat next to her. You kick off your shoes and jump on the bed. After shifting a few times and moving around you end up with your hand around her waist and her head in your chest. You can smell strawberries in her hair and the vanilla in her skin. Her smell intoxicates you and you never want to let her go. Soon enough the movie is over but you've both fallen asleep in your positions. You wake up the next morning and realize that you're spooning her. You get up and your jolt from the bed wakes her up, she rubs her eyes and wipes her mouth. You think about how cute she is and realize that that is something you want to wake up to every morning. You smile softly at her and she smiles back until you both realize what happened and you get up and rush out of her house but not before kissing her on her temple and telling her thank you for the best night that you've had in a long time. She waves off goodbye and you speed home to face the fury of your mother.

After that night, you and Rachel become inseparable. You become best friends and sadly, nothing more. You become afraid to tell Rachel your feelings, in case she doesn't feel the same way and destroy your friendship. You'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all.

You're walking to class one day when you hear her and Finn yelling. You hear Finn telling her that she should stay away from you and that you're only using her. You're about to step in but then Rachel slaps him and tells him that he lost the right to have a say in her life when her broke up with her and that what happens between you and her is none of his business. You feel smug and walk off. But later in football practise, Finn corners you and tells you to back off Rachel, you tell him that it's none of his business; he tries to deck you in the face but misses. You push him away and walk off, feeling smug for the second time that day.

Sadly, things never seem to go your way. You're sitting with Rachel in your room and you suddenly can't hold it anymore and kiss her. It's soft at first and she's hesitant but then it quickly turns passionate and she's kissing back with a hint of eagerness. You push her down on her bed and hover above her, keeping your weight off her. She manages to spin you around and she's on top. You both pull away but then you start leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck and back up. She reattaches your lips with hers and you can feel her tongue tracing your mouth and you allow her tongue access. You can feel her hands sliding underneath your top and trace your toned and well defined stomach. You have one hand behind her neck and the other fiddling with the end of her sweater. You place the hand under the sweater and rest it on her him. The warmth of her body radiates through your hand. She begins to kiss your neck and you try to stifle a moan. Her hands are still running up and down your chest and the blood begins to move down. Suddenly you feel the bulge come on poke her thighs. She gasps and pulls away. She looks at you like she suddenly realized what she was doing and jumps off the bed and locks herself in the bathroom. You look around in a haze, turned on and confused. You take a few minutes to cool off, then get up and knock on the bathroom door. She refuses to open and then tells you to go away. You don't listen and after a few minutes, she yells at you to go home and for some reason, you listen.

Things after that become awkward. She stops talking to you, she doesn't sit with you in glee and she stopped coming over. You try to talk to her but she just ignores you. You go to Puckerman and tell him the situation. He feels sorry for you but tells you to give her time; he says that she loves you but she hasn't realized it, the kiss opened up feelings for her she tried to avoid because of what happened with Finn and she doesn't want to get hurt again. You ask him when he became such an expert and he says that he isn't, that's all what Rachel had told him. Before you could walk you, Puck stops you and says that if you ever hurt his, Jewish- American Princess, you will pay. You nod your head and walk off. You never realized that they were that close.

You give her time and soon days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months. You become restless and inpatient. You try to move on but you can't. You just can't get Rachel Berry out of your mind. She crept in like a robber and stole your heart. Soon enough you don't want it back. You want her back. You decided then and there that you will get Rachel back and you'll do what Rachel loves the most. You decide to sing her a song.

It takes a lot of work to find a song to song. You want the perfect one. The song that will make her jump back into your arms. Soon enough you find it. The perfect song.

You walk into Glee the next day, with your guitar in one hand and a new surprise haircut. You decide to chop off your blond locks and go back natural. You see everyone already seated and a surprise shock on their faces. You look at Rachel and you see her staring at you. You give her a small smile and she smiles softly back. You look up at Puck and he nods. You tell Mr Shue you have a song to sing and he gives you the floor. You set aside your guitar and face the club, now or never you think. You clear your throat and begin the speech you prepared.

"So uh yeah, a few months ago, I kinda fell in love with this girl. She's really loud and many of you think she's pretty selfish, but I still fell in love with her. I fell in love her hair, her laugh, her voice, her smile. I just feel in love with everything. We became best friends and even though I wanted more, I was glad we were friends than nothing at all but then I went and kissed you, I'm not sure if you regret it but I didn't, I didn't regret not one little bit because I'm so madly in love with you. You didn't care if I made dorky jokes or that I love Avatar and saw it in the movies eight times. You didn't care"

By now you're in front of Rachel's face kneeling.

"You're so beautiful, and amazing, I have to pinch myself to make sure that you're real. You're everything I've ever wanted and I hope you love me like I love you, because I'm completely and madly in love with you Miss Rachel Barbra Berry"

You pick up you're guitar and begin your song.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

You remember that Rachel once told you that this was secretly one of her most favourite songs. You look up to her and see tears in her eyes and you continue to look her in the eyes the whole song.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<em>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

You finish off the final chorus, put your guitar down and walk up to Rachel. You never take your eyes of her; you pull her up and kiss her on the lips. You feel the one thing you didn't feel with Quinn or Santana. You feel fireworks, you feel you're heart beating so fast that it might pop out of your chest. You feel love. You pull away and rest your heads together.

"I love you, Rachel Berry." You whisper to her.

"I love you too, Samuel Evans, even if it did take me a while to see it"

You kiss her again and you both hear the cheers from the rest of the club.

As you remember back to the entire drama you faced in the past few months, you realize that it was all worth it. For her anything is worth it. You also realize that good things do come to those who wait. So when you come in 12th place at nationals, you aren't really that disappointed, because you have Rachel Berry in your arms. You also realize that you have realized a lot of things lately.

And maybe that's not a bad thing. It's not a bad thing at all.


End file.
